It's not that easy
by Itinerant Poet
Summary: Naomi dreams of her red-haired girl... lets see what happens... *please R&R* High rating for possible extra chapters later!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my own imagination! E4 get the privaledge of owning everything else!

* * *

It not that easy... Part One

It wasn't as easy as she'd imagined, just switching her brain off, turn the whole portion of her brain off that was devoted to her. If she just closed her eyes she could trace the line of her jaw, see the flame red of her hair as a clip accidentally let down a stray section so it grazed her face. Her fingers itched to gently push back her hair, tuck it delicately behind her ear and graze her thumb across her cheek.

Shaking her head her eyes sprung open, suddenly very aware that she was still in the common room at college, curled up away from the table-football competition that seemed to ravage any break of the day. It was rowdy students trying to let of steam by barrelling a small white ball into the net but it wasn't her idea of fun however the weather was too bad to venture outside, and no-one would think to look for her here. She didn't need one of those looks from Effy, didn't need to feel like she could read every word that ever went through her mind, right now she needed to clear her head of the fog that was Emily, she was just too intoxicating.

She'd spent the best part of her spare period trying to learn the political history of Mussolini for her history essay but instead she couldn't quite push the image of Emily's lips coming towards her out of her mind. All she could see was how soft they looked and think how much her fingers itched to be caught up in her hair, to be pulling her towards her so that their bodies crushed together.

She sighed, knowing full well that she could only really concentrate for 3 minutes, which seemed to be the length of time that she could avoid her for before she permeated everything, even avoiding her on campus didn't help get her out of her mind.

She couldn't really understand why Emily was in her head so much, the kiss at Panda's party had been drink and drug fuelled she was sure of it, but there was something about having that body pressed into her, feeling Emily respond to her kiss, seeing that look shadow those beautiful eyes just for a moment as they pulled away before the real desire began to take hold.

Picking up her bag and stuffing her notes in she managed to sidle passed the on-going game of table football and Cook's ever wandering eye to escape into the fresh air of the car park.

Deciding that college was not the right place for her, and knowing full well that the essay would not do itself she grabbed her bike and headed back to the madhouse, at least there people would leave her alone, let her have her privacy.

Slamming the door with a bit too much force she came face to face with another one of her Mum's 'friends', at least this one was dressed she thought as she mumbled a greeting as she pushed passed him and ran the steps two at a time to her room. The only place she could really escape.

Having spent the best part of an hour writing 25 words of her essay Naomi pushed herself back in her desk chair and ran her hands through the mess that was her hair-do.

"I can't do this, I don't even know what this is but its messing with my mind" She muttered to herself, rolling herself a spliff and lighting it she took a deep breath of the calming smoke, let it roll around her mouth before the expelled it, making a delicate stream of smoke at the mirror on the wall next to her.

"Just a smoke" she thought, "that's what I need, a smoke with no connotations, no need to be on my best behaviour," deciding this was the best way forward she rolled herself a second spliff for back up and unfurled her body from the chair before collapsing onto the bed, half the duvet thrown over her legs to keep her warm as her gentle smoke streams filtered out of her open bedroom window.

Taking the final drag of her spliff Naomi closed her eyes and let the drugs gently wash through her body, feeling all the muscles gently ease as she picked at the edge of her duvet with her fingers.

_She could see her, she'd spotted the red hair from a mile away and it seemed to be calling to her, this glowing beacon pulling her towards her. As she got closer she could see the smile spread across Emily's face, and one mirroring it spread across her own face. _

_Her fingers reached out to curl into Emily's hair, pulling her magnetic lips to her own so that the burning desire that was spreading through her could be quenched._

_Emily pulled away just for a millisecond, "Hello you…" the husky voice made Naomi's stomach flip and her knee's begin to buckle._

"_Hmmmmm hello…" was all Naomi could manage before Emily's lips found her own again and they were both consumed by the need to have every bit of their bodies touching, fingers found arms, hips, back. Lips found tongues, found lips, found guttural sighs._

"_I think I need to take you home…" Emily seductively whispered, tracing the edges of her ear with her tongue, gently breathing against her neck making all the tiny hairs stand on end, as if a firing squad were ready for them. _

"_Home. Home" Naomi kept repeating the word; it was all her mind could comprehend._

_Emily, in her bed._

"Naomi, are you Home?" Her mum shouted up the stairs.

"Terry is making dinner, do you want some? Naomi, are you HOME?"

Naomi's eyes fluttered open and her heart sank as she saw where she was. Alone.

* * *

Please R&R there are a few more chapters if people like it... enjoy!


	2. Part Deux

I own nothing but my own imagination! E4 get the privaledge of owning everything else! Please R&R

Part Deux

Naomi had managed to sit through a whole hour of conversation entirely focused on the crop rotation plans that her Mum's 'friends' were developing. For the first 20 minutes she ate the cardboard like dinner in front of her and she was almost able to kid herself that she was interested in what they were saying. Honestly though, she knew that it was just a way of distracting herself from her earlier dream, she knew any mention of carrots or seasonal potatoes could not lead her to imagining Emily gently kissing down her neck and catching the sensitive bit of her throat causing her to moan.

"Naomi, what do you think love?" Her mum interjected her thoughts, causing her to snap her head up and catch the entire table staring at her, as they had been for the last few minutes as she made concentric circles out of her peas.

"Everyone can always eat potatoes, right?" Naomi guessed, hoping that the last few moments hadn't included a dramatic switch in conversation.

Peter saved her, "Potatoes are god's gift to us, where would we be without them ey?" and with that comment the table fell again into a comfortable murmur. Naomi sighed and let her fork drop onto her plate, dissecting the circles she'd made.

"Yeah, potatoes, definitely" was all Naomi could manage before she caught her Mum's eyes and saw concern staring back at her.

"I'm fine" She mouthed, sure that that would be enough just to keep her off her back, this was definitely not something she wanted to discuss with her Mum, she would only try and pull the feelings out of her, gently stroke her arm and tell her that stuff like this was completely normal.

Eventually released from her obligations at dinner when another of the houseguests reported an escaped rabbit in the vegetable patch Naomi escaped up to her bedroom. Flipping open her phone she scrolled through the numbers, spotting Emily's name scream at her, as if it were highlighted with a bright light calling her eyes to it, persuading her to call the number attached.

"Hey" Naomi mumbled as the two lines connected.

"Hey yourself…" Emily quietly replied.

"Urm, this English essay, Hamlet, I… Could you... Maybe… urm" Naomi stumbled over her words, subconsciously biting her bottom lip and she attempted to have a normal conversation with the girl who had been dancing through her dreams.

"I think what you're trying to say Nai, is 'please help me with my essay as I'm shit' yeah?" Emily laughed as she began to stuff her notes in her bag and grabbed a few highlighters that had skidded across her desk.

"Yeah, something like that, you're really good at it and the teacher really likes you… "

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes yeah, it's the yellow one right?" Emily slipped her green shoes on and slammed the door behind her, deciding to walk rather than grab her bike.

"Yeah, Yellow one… and Em's…"

"Yeah?" Emily replied.

"Thank you…" Naomi whispered.

Emily smiled into the phone and hung up, letting the image of Naomi dance across her mind.

As she heard the line click dead Naomi looked around her bedroom, for the first time seeing it as a guest would, the posters that adorn her walls and the conflicting colours that mark her duvet and carpet.

"Shit" she exclaimed, "What the fuck do I do with this lot" pushing the stray hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ears she set to work, frantically pushing anything that looked at odds with the image she thought everyone had of her under the bed. She straightened the mirror and lit all the lamps, desperate to avoid looking like she was trying hard she only half made the bed, just pulling the corners up to cover the pillows.

A quick succession of knocks came on her bedroom door causing Naomi to swing round rather violently and loose her balance, finding herself sat rather unceremoniously on the corner of her bed.

"Yeah," She responded.

"It would seem that you have a visitor, a lady going by the name of Emily." Random houseguest number four gently pushed open her door and stuck his head around.

"Ok to let her in?" he asked.

"Yeah, course, whatever, yeah" Naomi stuttered. She could hear a giggle erupt from the corridor.

"Way to be cool there Nai…" as Emily poked her head around the door, still clutching her stomach and laughing.

"Shut up Ems" Naomi scowled at her, "Are you coming in to help me or just to laugh at me?"

"Ok, I'm stopping laughing now, promise" Emily said letting her laughing subside into a smirk.

Emily threw her bag down and joined Naomi on the edge of the bed, glancing around she spotted the half finished essay on Naomi's desk.

"Already started then?" she turned to look at her.

"Yeah, just can't seem to finish it, I don't really have a closing argument, a reason for it all you know…" she risked looking up and found herself staring into the deep eyes of Emily, who had been watching her for the last few moments.

"Spliff first, then work?" Emily suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good," and with that she fell back on the bed and grabbed the spliff from her bedside table.

"Light" Emily offered as she fell back next to Naomi. Their arms grazed and each one felt their skin tingle with anticipation, each hair raising to attention where the skin had touched.

With the spliff burning and the smoke dancing above them Emily caught Naomi's little finger with her own, letting the small amount of contact burn through their veins so that all Naomi could think of was what that body had felt like on top of her, and how difficult it was going to be to be stoned, and alone, with her, in her bedroom.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this next part, please R&R and i can get another chapter up asap!!


	3. Chapter Three

I own nothing but my own imagination! E4 get the privaledge of owning everything else! Please R&R

**It's not that easy – Part Three**

With the spliff burning and the smoke dancing above them Emily caught Naomi's little finger with her own, letting the small amount of contact burn through their veins so that all Naomi could think of was what that body had felt like on top of her, and how difficult it was going to be to be stoned, and alone, with her in her bedroom.

It was a long time after the spliff had burnt down to smoulder in their fingers and the smoke had merrily danced out of the window that they realised that they hadn't moved and their fingers were still delicately entwined. Naomi desperately wanted to cast her eyes over to the girl lying next to her, but she knew that if she did, and found Emily's eyes staring back at her, then her heart might just skip too many beats to carry on.

"This is fucking ridiculous" Naomi whispered, not sure quite how one person could have this effect on her.

"What did you say?" Emily asked, twisting her body so that she lay on her side, looking directly at Naomi, her eyes covering all of the porcelain skin in front of her without Naomi knowing.

Panic rose dramatically up through Naomi's body, she was sure that she had said that in her head, only to find Emily responding. A blush was threatening to engulf her face with burning redness; she dared not turn to look at Emily until she had gathered herself.

"This spliff" Naomi said, trying to find a reason for her comment. "It's fucking ridiculous how good this spliff is" Naomi risked looking over to check whether her lie had sufficed to explain her whispered words. She was met by dark deep eyes burning into her; a slight glaze from the spliff didn't stop them looking utterly beautiful.

"Yeah, this is going to be one fucked up essay Nai," Emily laughed, reminding them both why she was there in the first place. Dropping again onto her back Naomi heard Emily sigh and giggle.

"Definitely, it could be one of my best" Naomi laughed, as she tried to sit herself up feeling the drugs course through her body with each limb feeling like a weight she had never experienced.

"I want some credit from this, or some kind of reward if you get an 'A' " Emily responded, sitting up to join Naomi upright, her eyes glancing around the room taking in all of Naomi's possessions and the empty spaces on the dresser which she took to mean that Naomi had hidden things.

"A reward? Really?"

"Yeah, your choice, obviously, but if you get an 'A' you owe me, deal?" Emily offered, her eyes glancing down at Naomi's lips as she said it, a gesture missed by the blonde who had already began to play with the hem of her top, desperately avoiding Emily's eye for fear of giving herself away.

"Ok, yeah, you've got a deal Fitch" Naomi looked up with conviction, the old bolshie Campbell pushing its way through the cloud that seemed to engulf her brain when Emily was around.

"Right, shall we get on with this essay then?" Emily offered, breaking the silence that had descended on the room.

"Yeah, do you wanna read it first or shall we go through it together?" Naomi stretched her legs and re-adjusted her skirt fully aware of her bare skin glowing in the light.

Rising together from the bed Emily walked over to the desk and picked up the papers that sat scattered across the surface.

"I'll read, then we'll make some notes and plans, that way you can just write it up into more concise paragraphs, that sound ok?" With a gentle nod from Naomi Emily sat herself down at the desk and started to read the paper, grabbing her notebook from her bag she scribbled some notes and let Naomi sit back down on the end of the bed to wait.

After what had seemed like hours on end with Naomi picking the invisible stitches around the edge of her skirt she heard Emily shift in her seat.

"Nai…"

"Yeah" Naomi's head snapped up to catch Emily smiling at her.

"I reckon you're gonna owe me"

"What?" The shock was apparent in Naomi's voice as she tried to read the meaning in Emily's eyes.

"Our deal, you get an A, I get a reward…"

"Oh yeah, that, reckon you can mend it then?" Naomi queried.

"With these additions in your conclusion it's gonna be a thunderbolt of an essay."

"That's a good thing right?" Naomi laughed and the tension she'd been holding in quickly dissipated. She stretched her legs again and went to join Emily at the desk, pulling the small stool she kept at the mirror over so they could sit side by side. She could feel the heat of Emily's body calling to her, with the desk light pooling onto the wooden top their hands looked luminescent next to each other and the various pieces of jewellery they wore refracted the light so it began to dance into their eyes.

"Want to hear my suggestions?" Emily offered.

"Yeah, go for it Fitch" Naomi smiled, settling herself into a comfortable position on the stool so they could work through the essay.

Absentmindedly as they worked Naomi leant over and switched her CD player on; ignorant as to what had been in there before. As the opening strains of Alanis Morissette came through the speakers she looked up and froze. Emily's eyes lit up as she turned to face Naomi, her hand grazing Naomi's arm as their eyes locked.

"I never pegged you as an Alanis fan" Emily smirked.

"There is a lot Ems, that you don't know about me" Naomi replied, continuing in her head"_ but dear god if you keep looking at me like that I'll tell you anything you want to hear."_

"Oh really Miss Campbell, is that so?"

"What can I say, I'm complicated!" Naomi smiled, trying to distract Emily from asking too many questions, it wasn't her music taste that she minded being under the microscope, but questions always lead to other topics that she wasn't quite ready to discuss.

"I won't argue with that Nai, sometimes I wonder if anyone really knows you at all," Emily concluded, her eyes burning into Naomi's soul as she searched for a response.

"Just takes time Ems, just takes time," Naomi couldn't pull her eyes away from Emily's as she explained.

She could feel her whole body leaning in, desperate for contact, their arms were parallel to each other, merely millimetre's away but it felt like miles, and all she wanted was to close the gap and kiss her.

Naomi closed her eyes for a second, and sighed, trying to gather her thoughts so she could work through this essay without drowning in her feelings. Before she could open her eyes again and concentrate on the words in front of her she felt Emily's lips crush against hers, their delicate velvet texture burning against her own. Before she could respond the contact she'd craved had gone and she was left gasping for air as her stomach back flipped and twisted in response.

Naomi's eyes shot open and were met by a sheepish grin plastered across Emily's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** It's not that Easy

**Author:** Itinerant Poet

**Rating:** M eventually

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, apart from this sofa that I am sat on, definitely not the E4 bunch...!

**Its not that easy - Part 4 **

As their teacher slowly walked around the room gently throwing down their essays on the desk, Naomi caught a glance of the red letter, as her paper found its way to her desk, even upside down she could feel the letter burn through the paper as if it were not just red pen, but fire branded into the pulp. Flipping her page over she saw the three lines that make up an 'A' glaring back at her, the butterflies flocked to her stomach as she remembered the taunting look that Emily's eyes held when they'd settled on their deal.

She glanced up and found Emily smiling at her, a questioning look in her eyes. Naomi tore off a small section of paper from her notebook and scribbled something across it, folding it up into a neat little square she asked a few people to pass the note over to Emily, keeping her eyes glued to the table as she let her note swim its way across the room.

Emily opened the note and quickly scribbled a reply, passing the bit of paper back upstream to Naomi, who upon receiving it risked a glance at Emily before unfurling the note.

Her scratchy handwriting glared at her from the top of the page.

I.O.U

And below, in delicate little handwriting that was unmistakable Fitch, she saw a little wink.

;-)

Naomi felt the colour rise and cloud her face, she was pretty sure that the entire room could feel the heat emanating from her body. It was just three pieces of grammar, how could that make her stomach flip and dance inside of her.

Even the words in front of her were dancing; she was fighting the smile that was threatening to plaster itself across her face so much that her displaced joy transferred into the pounding headache that was currently coursing through her brain.

The rest of the 50-minute lesson passed in a blur, Naomi didn't really remember watching the time tick-tock pass, but her notebook was empty so the lesson must have dragged by. They were normally the only two options for the way she passed the hour in the classroom, working, or watching the clock. Her mind did remember one thing she realised, from the wasted lesson, red. That was it. Just red.

p* * */p

pNaomi, lost in thought, had spent that last few moments re-organizing her locker, putting the books in colour order, and then height, so it looked like a rainbow skyline enclosed in the grey metal gloom of the locker. /p

"Nai?" Emily enquired; she had managed to sneak up on the blonde so that her body was merely millimetres away, her skirt floating just out of contact with Naomi's leg.

"Shit, Em's, you made me jump, why do you constantly keep sneaking up on me, it's a bit odd" Naomi leapt from her daydream and only just managed to keep her skyline from crumbling in front of her, her satchel slipping off her shoulder as a result and landing in a pile on the floor.

"'Coz that reaction is priceless Nai, that's all" Emily explained, a cheeky grin on her face covering the nerves that were dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, just don't alright?!" Naomi knew that she was being shirty with Emily, but she couldn't quite bring herself to let her guard down. After the other night she still couldn't be herself around the dangerous redhead. She knew she was in a lot of trouble if she held her gaze too long, or let herself daydream about her.

p* * */p

"_Huh?" Was all Naomi could manage as she drowned in the eyes looking back at her._

"_I just thought it might motivate you to work, you know, a little incentive, or something" The smirk still played on Emily's lips, though Naomi could sense that she was slowly loosing her brazen attitude to the fact that she had just planted a kiss on her lips._

"_Oh, ok, each to their own I guess, So work then, yeah, good idea" Naomi could feel the colour rise from her chest, her cheeks becoming warm as she glanced back down at the work in front of her. She was all too aware that Emily's arm was still only a fraction of a distance away from hers and it would be all to easy to turn and kiss that look of doubt away from Emily's face._

"_Course, yeah, gotta get this done, otherwise no reward for me, and that, my dear Naomi, enigma that you are, would be a tragedy" Emily smiled warmly and wiggled in her seat, adjusting her skirt that had ridden up slightly as she'd leaned over to kiss Naomi. The extra sliver of skin that had been unearthed had not gone un-noticed to Naomi, who breathed just that little bit more deeply to try and recover._

_This was not going to be an easy study session._

p* * */P

Naomi knew that a whole week should have been enough to get that damn kiss out of her mind. A lot had happened, essays written, drinks drunk, and far too much gossip about exactly what Cook was up too to make their normal Roundview lives anything but boring. But the way those lips had crushed against her had stolen all of her breath; it was enough just to think about it, before her heart started to beat erratically and her legs threatened to give way.

Naomi had forgotten to answer; instead she'd started to realign her skyscrapers to make the rainbow dance in front of her again.

"Nai, you alright?" Emily asked again, tapping her foot lightly so that the floor just by Naomi's feet started to gently vibrate.

"Yeah, what, course, just got distracted. You know, essays and student politics. Usual stuff." Naomi replied, desperately trying to avoid looking at Emily directly, sure that her nerves were showing through, and that was not what she was about. Naomi didn't care what anyone else thought. And definitely didn't care what this gorgeous redhead thought. 'Shit' she thought, I'm in far too deep.

"So shall we set a date?" Emily asked as her satchel fell off her shoulder, so that she had to swiftly flick it back up from her elbow, the sudden movement jolted Naomi out of her reverie and she finally heard Emily's question.

"What? Come again?"

"Ha, you wish" Emily replied, far too quickly, and they both looked shocked at each other before the red blush of embarrassment quickly reached both of their hair lines.

"Urm, sorry… my reward, you owe me remember" Emily finally restarted the conversation.

"Oh, yeah, how about Friday… 4 days for me to think of something… unless, like your busy or something, its Friday after all, you're probably going on a date, or a party with Katie or something… you know…" Naomi stumbled a little, unsure of the etiquette of this whole reward system.

"You're on Campbell. Friday it is." Emily grinned from ear to ear, hitching her satchel up onto her shoulder. "And just so you know" She whispered in Naomi's right ear. "You are much, much better than a party with Katie".

And with that final comment Emily waltzed off to her afternoon class, wiggling her hips just a little bit, in case the blonde was watching.

She definitely was.

p-------/P


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful reviews, sorry i haven't replied in person, but I promise to keep writing this until I feels its run its course, but I won't stop writing.**_

_**I hope you enjoy IP x**_

**Author:** Itinerant Poet

**Title: **"It's not that easy" – Part 5/?

**Pairing:** Naomi and Emily

**Rating:** M (for language and possible content later)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is just what happens in my mind sometimes

**Summary:** Is this the start of something?

p * * * /p

**Part Five**

"Fuckety Fuck, Fuck" Naomi slammed the front door and leant back against the wood and glass frame. "Alright love?" Houseguest number 53 popped his head around the door, teapot in hand. "Yeah, just fucking fine, and you are?" Naomi bit back, letting her satchel fall off her shoulder and lay abandoned on the floor. "Keith, and by the description that is circling around this lovely abode, you must be the delectable Naomi" He moved further around the door and offered his free hand to shake. Naomi shook his hand and grabbed her bag, desperate to escape to the, hopefully, peaceful confines of her bedroom. "Now we've been formally introduced, fancy a cuppa? You can dispel your woes upon me and we can turn that frown upside down" Keith beckoned into the kitchen with the teapot, his face beaming with a laugh that erupted from his comments. "Keith, I am sure that you are a lovely man, but please, just fuck off" Naomi smiled a fake sweet smile, and threw her satchel over her shoulder and sprinted up the stairs, letting her bedroom door close gently behind her. She heard a muffled call up the stairs but chose to ignore it. She quickly scanned the room to check that there were no additional inhabitants that she didn't know of, and when she found it clear of everyone but herself she let herself give in, and slide down the door, ending up as a crumpled heap on the bedroom floor. "For Christ's Sake" She said to no-one in particular, and as an additional exclamation mark she banged her head against the door. "Ow, Jesus" she cried, and then sighed, an earth ending sigh that seemed to consume her whole body. As she lay against her door, concentrating on each breath, in and out, the sun appeared from behind the clouds that had been threatening all day and cast a sharp shot of light across her face.

p* * * /p

_Naomi closed her eyes for a second, and sighed, trying to gather her thoughts so she could work through this essay without drowning in her feelings. Before she could open her eyes again and concentrate on the words in front of her she felt Emily's lips crush against hers, their delicate velvet texture burning against her own._

_ Before she could respond the contact she'd craved had gone and she was left gasping for air as her stomach back flipped and twisted in response._

p * * * /p

After spending a few moments collecting her thoughts, and levelling out her breathing she pulled herself up from the floor and switched on a few of her desk lamps. Flicking one of the plugs on her wall the radio burst to life, startling her so that she tumbled over her chair. Recovering from the initial shock she noted that the radio was still tuned into a jazz station and wondered if the radio had read her mind. Sitting down she twirled around the room in the chair letting her feet push her around as they glanced off the desk and the cupboards.

Feeling slightly dizzy, she stopped twirling, and pulled herself into the desk. She sighed again and let her head fall into her hands. 'Where to start, now, where to start.' She thought to herself.

She spend the next 20 minutes scrabbling around to try and find the few colours pencils she kept in her drawer, it was inevitable that the only colours she could find were the grey and a bright orange, not the ones she was after. She snuck downstairs, hoping to run into no-one more important than the random cat the sometimes popped in for a visit. Instead, she found Keith, alone at the kitchen table humming to himself.

"Urm, hello Keith…" Naomi stuttered slightly, fully aware that she had been rather rude just a few minutes earlier.

"Ah Naomi, did you fancy that cuppa after all?" He looked hopefully up at her; the kettle made a whistling noise and switched off. "Perfect timing."

"Yeah, I guess a cuppa wouldn't do any harm, but first can I ask you something…?" Naomi twisted her fingers together and looked down at her untied shoe.

"Of course my dear, English breakfast ok?" Keith busied himself with the tea and set down two steaming cups on the kitchen table.

"If you are scared of something, do you face it, ignore it, or try and persuade yourself that you actually scared of something quite different to help?" Naomi picked up her cuppa and hid her face behind it, letting the steam rise up and clouds her view of her companion.

"Now, you have to accept that you are scared, tell people your scared, and then face it, without that you are going to regret everything, you only feel what you are meant to feel, nothing is just not right, love, its just got to be dealt with in the right order" Keith advised.

"Ok, thanks, and do you have any crayons?" Naomi smiled a little and let his advice sink in.

"I think there is a box of art stuff in the dresser over there, give it a whirl!" Keith smiled, blew on his tea and took a big gulp.

p * * * /p

Naomi pressed down her skirt one last time, trying to iron out the creases that seemed to have appeared in the cycle over to the Fitch household. She scolded herself for caring so much. "Get a grip, you are only delivering the invitation. It's not like it's the date. Christ" she thought to herself.

The door opened and Katie appeared at the door, her skirt inches shorter that deemed reasonable and her left arm trailing seductively against the door frame.

"Oh, if it isn't the little lezza come to perve on my sister" Katie laughed to herself, standing a little more upright she blocked the view into the rest of the house.

"Is Emily in, because if not I'm pretty sure I don't need to be standing here having my eyes assaulted by what you are wearing, Katiekins" Naomi retorted with her fake sweet smile plastered across her face.

"Well, aren't we feisty today, are your knickers in a twist about seeing the object of all your sexual fantasies?" Katie spat back, a devilish grin on her face, she could tell that she was winding her up and she enjoyed it.

As the argument developed neither of the girls noticed the red hair of Katie's twin appear behind her, arms folded across her chest as she listened to the insults fly.

"Ah-hem!"Emily cleared her throat after Katie's latest sparkling comment. "Do I get a say in this conversation or are you two just going to scrap right here on the driveway?" Emily smiled, glancing down at Naomi's outfit, letting her eyes trail over the blonde girl's body before catching her eye. Naomi's face flushed red after she realised that Emily had been enjoying examining the girl that stood in front of her.

"Right well, Katiekins, this has been a delight, as always, but could I have a quick word with the better half of this delectable duo?" Naomi avoided Emily's eyes as she said this, 'compliments the day before a 'date' were probably normal in any other situation, but this was not a date, or in fact a normal situation', she kept telling herself'.

"Fine, yeah, whatever, Muff muncher" Katie spat out, with her wicked grin still plastered across her face, "Don't go trying to shag my sister on the front porch yeah?" and with that final comment Katie disappeared into the house, leaving a blushing Naomi and Emily fiddling with their fingers in an obvious distraction technique.

"So, you came to see me, what can I do for you Miss Campbell? You're not about to cancel on me are you, I've got my dress picked out and everything!" Emily started, it had been a few seconds since Katie left and she was worried that Naomi really had come to ruin her plans.

"What, no I just wanted to give you this," Naomi handed Emily a small white envelope and turned to leave, hoisting her satchel back up onto her shoulder and began to push her bike out of the Fitch driveway.

"Oh, ok, thanks, I think" Emily's face fell, crestfallen that the blonde girl hadn't tried to stay and talk she watched her walk away.

"Just read it Emily, and I'll see you on Friday" Naomi called over her shoulder, performing a postman flick over the saddle with her right leg as she cycled off down the street, casting a secret glance behind her as she did so, spotting the red haired girl still staring after her.

Emily opened up the white envelope and felt a small flutter begin to start in the base of her stomach; she let herself rest against the PVC door frame and sigh to herself.

_Miss E Fitch, Please will you do me the honour of meeting me at 7pm on Friday, in a nice outfit (nothing to fancy) at the Tree in the middle of the park. All will become clear from there._

_Naomi x_

It was after Emily has read the message 3 more times that she noticed below the short note, doodled across the bottom of the page, was a group of trees, and two girls, both in skirts. And if you looked closely enough, you could see that they were almost holding hands.

'Tomorrow was going to be interesting', she thought, 'definitely interesting'.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, hope you like the next chapter, it'll be a short while before the next bit as got other projects on but it will be sorted soon, IP x**

Author: Itinerant Poet

Title: "It's not that easy" – Part 6/?

Pairing: Naomi and Emily

Rating: M (for language and possible content later)

Disclaimer: I own nothing; this is just what happens in my mind sometimes

Summary: Is this the start of something?

**Part Six**

She liked the quietness of the college corridors after the final bell had sounded on a Friday. Everyone was so quick to escape, if they hadn't already done earlier in the day, that they left only their empty food packets as evidence of their existence.

Delaying herself at her locker for a few more minutes she let her head rest against the cold metal door and a small smile play with her lips. '_However nervous I am_,' she thought, _'I am going to enjoy this, a Friday night NOT spent learning about the pro's and con's of greenfly or seeing Cook's stencilled genitalia waved around, is a definite bonus.'_

Stuffing her satchel with as many of her books as she could she tightened the strap across the leather bag and watch it pull tight against the strain of the heavy load. Kicking the locker door shut with her left foot she swung her bag over her shoulder and winced slightly as the weight dropped against her back with a resounding thud.

'_Naomi,' _she said to herself as she struggled down the corridor, '_you have 3 hours to get ready, and get a grip, and however horrendous this bloody thing is, there is always the prospect of a very large bottle of vodka under your bed.' _Having calmed herself down to a mild panic as opposed to a full blown attack she pushed open the front doors of the college and emerged, blinking in the sunshine.

"You look very happy with yourself, finally decided to take me up on the willy waggle suggestion the Naomikins?" Cook's face appeared from behind the door; he was reclining against the wall on the steps, a cigarette in hand, his tee-shirt off and tucked casually in his pocket.

"firstly, Cook, What the fuck are you still doing on campus, secondly, I will never touch that stencilled piece of disease, I don't know where it's been, and thirdly, it is Friday, enough reason to be fucking happy!" she responded, her hands on her hips to make her point more clearly, a scowl etched across her face.

"My dear Naomikins, you wound me with your words, you will learn to love a 'colourful experience' don't you worry. And that is a, SMUG happy face; no normal Friday can put that smile on a girls face without sex or drugs." Cook tossed his cigarette into the gutter and jumped off the wall.

"Well Cook, as much as I would like to argue with you about the definition of a Friday happy face I have no further reason to be on campus, so I'm leaving. Don't get arrested, yeah?" She smiled and hopped down the college steps towards the bike sheds, casting one final glance over her shoulder she saw Cook, signalling at her, '_I'm watching you'_ he mouthed, and in response, she flicked her middle fingers up at him as she reached the path.

She squared her skirt down for the 50th time whilst re-organizing her wallet, keys and the added extras for her date all in a tidy pile on the edge of her desk. She checked her watch for the last time and realised that if she messed around much more she would actually be late. Her plan was to get there 15 minutes earlier than the time she told Emily, which meant that she could get herself together before her 'date' arrived.

"Shit, fuck, fuck," She said out loud, "This is going to be an epic disaster!" to no one in particular. Once she had checked her shoes one last time and shovelled all her belongings into her bag she crashed out of her bedroom and ran out of the house, casually calling her goodbyes to anyone in the vicinity.

It only took her 10 minutes to get to the park and she stopped for a moment and admired the hazy sunshine as the sun gently descended to the top of the trees and cast an orange glow across the park. She set out all of the extras from her bag on the blanket she'd brought and leant against the tree, her toes gently digging a hole on the ground as she lost herself in the shadows and the strips of light cast across the empty park as the sun slowly slipped southward.

"Ahem. Hi." Naomi twirled around with a start and nearly fell, not realising quite how much weight she had been resting against the trees.

"Hi, Emily, Sorry, Hi" She stuttered.

"You're cute when you're flustered; it's an endearing start to the date you know?" Emily smiled and glanced down at the pre-prepared blanket spread.

"Date, yeah, reward, that was the plan right?" She stumbled more and couldn't quite bring herself to look Emily in the eyes.

"Yeah, that's the plan, I'm just looking forward to getting to know you Miss Campbell; you are quite the enigma, and that I plan to crack." Emily smiled and let herself take in Naomi's outfit. She admired the way her skirt sat just above her knees and she could see the gentle curve of her muscles.

"Urm, yeah, well you've arrived just in time, I was beginning to think I had been stood up" She muttered, managing to glance up and catch Emily's eyes, seeing a sparkle there that she hadn't seen before.

"And leave you out here to enjoy this beautiful sunset by yourself, no chance Miss Campbell," Emily laughed, gently kicking her heels off so she could stand on the blanket.

"I assume that I am able to sit down to view this natural beauty then?" Emily asked, casting her gaze over Naomi's body one more time.

"Yes, of course, we have the sunset, we have fizzy wine, nibbly things, that I hope don't taste of cardboard, and we have an hour or so before park gets really dark" Naomi found some confidence from somewhere and dropped down onto the blanket, grabbing two glasses from her back and set them down on the grass so she could pop the wine.

"Naomi?" Emily asked gently, causing Naomi to look up, a shot of panic rang through her eyes as she caught Emily looking at her.

"Yeah, what? Don't you like this, have I done something wrong?" She stuttered.

"No, this is beautiful, thank you, I mean it, this is perfect" Emily smiled, letting the warmth of her words echo in her eyes.

Naomi's skin coloured immediately, the compliment taking a few seconds to sink in as she felt her whole body burn red. She shifted her position slightly so that she was sat in the corner of the rug, her legs tucked under herself so she could comfortably look at Emily, and the sunset.

"Well you did help me after all" She offered, her confidence growing slightly as she allowed herself to watch Emily, her body silhouetted by the setting sun.

"Can I interest you in some questionable fizzy wine Miss Fitch?" She continued, a small smirk playing across her face.

"You can, though please point that cork away from me, I don't really want to explain what I was up to, to warrant a black eye" Emily laughed, now relaxing, her body left open as her arm held her weight, her legs curled up under her, mirroring Naomi's pose.

"What did you say to Katie? Surely she wanted some company to one of the various parties that are sure to spring up tonight?" Naomi averted her gaze as she asked, popping the bottle of wine with skill and gently pouring the wine into the two cups. She didn't really want to know if Emily had told the truth, she liked the secretive aspect of this date and didn't really want to share the red head just yet, though this thought she kept secret.

"I told her that I was going out with a beautiful woman, to be wined and dined, and to walk romantically along the river, in the first throws of a romance." Emily held a straight face for a moment, before cracking into a laugh. Naomi's face had paled more and more with every word and now she fussed with the corner of the blanket, scared to look up.

"I actually told her to fuck right off and that I was going out and it was none of her business, So you can stop looking quite so panicked" Emily finished, gently touching Naomi's arm as she spoke, letting her know that it was ok to look up.

"Wine?" Naomi only managed one word before thrusting the glass at Emily, and downing the liquid her glass held.

"Urm, so, yeah, sunset," Naomi stuttered again, replaying Emily's previous comment over and over again, her body visible shaking with nerves.

"Naomi, lets get one thing straight, so that we can actually get on and enjoy our night out, I like you, as you could probably gather from the fact that I kissed you, and the fact that if I had told Katie where I was going I wouldn't have changed the comment about going out with a beautiful woman, but I am not about to jump you and I am not about to scream about this at college on Monday, however, and this bit is the important bit, I would like to get to know you, properly."

"Oh," was all Naomi, could utter, she'd never been called beautiful before and the speech that had followed from the red head had managed to relax her almost into her normal self.

"I'd quite like to get to know you too," Naomi whispered, "And, thank you, for the compliment I mean, it was nice of you."

"To honour the occasion, I'd like to take a picture," Emily moved from her sitting position and grabbed her phone from her bag. Positioning them both so that they had the sunset behind them, Emily wrapped her arm around Naomi's shoulder, pulled her closer and as the camera clicked she pressed her lips to Naomi's cheek.

"So how about some more of this questionable wine? And then some nibbles, I can get to know you then" Emily suggested, settling herself back down onto the blanket.

"That sounds really nice, though I vote for alternate questions, it wouldn't be fair to quiz me all the time, and after all this was my idea" She grinned at Emily and flopped her body down on the blanket so she was lying across the length of it, wine glass in hand she turned so that she was on her side, looking up at Emily. She knew she couldn't give away just how much she liked the girl sitting opposite her, but her spirits had been raised by the speech from the red head earlier. '_Right here, right now, it's easy, why can't it be like this all the time'_ she thought to herself.

As they finished off the bottle of wine, and haphazardly spread the nibbles across the blanket they learnt each others middle names, first kiss, favourite film, and finally became friends.

Naomi's cheek still burnt from the kiss an hour later as she realised just how dark the park had gotten. The light from the moon cast eerie shadows across the patch of black that stretched before them. She felt Emily reach for her hand after they had packed the picnic up and set off towards the exit.

"Thank you, I don't quite want this to end, but I'm a little bit too scared to stay" Emily whispered and then laughed, giving away how much the wine had gone to her head.

"It's ok, if you want, we could, I dunno, hang out again some time? Or something?" Naomi stuttered a little, caught off guard by the warm hand that was encased in hers, the feel of Emily's fingers absentmindedly clenching and relaxing caused bolts of electricity to surge up Naomi's body.

"Yeah, that'd be really nice, could we keep it a secret though, not that I am going back on what I said earlier, but can we just… I don't know" Emily faltered, for the first time all evening she seemed unsure of what to say.

"We're just friends after all, and being friends is easy, isn't it?" Naomi responded, letting the relief wash over her.

Naomi heard her phone vibrate in her pocket as she walked along the road back to her house; it turned out to be a picture message from Emily, the one taken in the park just a few hours earlier. Naomi grinned to herself as she saw the image develop across her screen, she self consciously touched the cheek where Emily had kissed her and let out a gentle sigh.

_Can't wait to see you again E xx_

And underneath the little message, the photo, a beautiful sunset framing two black silhouettes of, to anyone who didn't know them, a young couple in the first throws of romance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** Itinerant Poet

**Title: **"It's not that easy" – Part 7/?

**Pairing:** Naomi and Emily

**Rating:** M (for language and possible content later)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is just what happens in my mind sometimes

**Su****mmary:** Is this the start of something?

**Part Seven**

The morning dawned slowly for Emily; the mist in the Bristol air had transformed the burning sun into a haze that seeped through her open window. The cool freshness of it all floated around her room, clearing her head and letting her snuggle safely under her duvet.

Turning her head slightly to check that Katie was still asleep she noticed that her bed had recently been made, the only sign that she'd slept there at all were the half strewn pajamas that lay across the end of the bed.

With this unexpected freedom granted to her in their shared room Emily reached for her mobile and flicked through the gallery until she reached the photo she'd spent the night dreaming about. Emily gently traced the silhouettes with her finger, remembering the taste of Naomi's face as she pressed her lips to her cheek, the slight hint of lime from her shampoo, and the fresh coconut of her body lotion made for a heady cocktail when mixed with the pure perfection of Naomi's skin. If she held her breath just long enough and closed her eyes she was sure she could still smell the faint intoxication of Naomi's perfume.

Just as she let her eyes drift shut replaying her favourite moments of the previous evening her CD player burst into life, the click and whir as it started to play the CD woke her from her reverie as she realized she must have set an alarm in case this Saturday morning got lost to sleepless daydreaming.

"_And I will fall on my knees, tell me how's the way to be, tell how's the way it goes, tell me all that I should know"_

Emily felt a familiar knot start to twist itself in her stomach as she let the words float over her, the panic that she had associated with Naomi for so many years was now spreading out to all of her limbs in a cold rush of tingling anticipation and she could feel the blood begin to rush from her face. Thoughts began to rush around her already full mind, she'd felt this before, this early morning onset of doubt, but this time she couldn't stop it, the words spiraling through her mind killed any good mood that she'd held onto over night.

_What made me think that this could be this easy, I take one picture and suddenly the rest of the world doesn't exist, grow up Emily, Naomi is never going to look at you, not really, you're just a pathetic excuse for something._

"Emily, you awake?" suddenly Katie's voice echoed up the stairs, the shrill wake up call funneled its way under the door and sounded louder than a fog horn to Emily in her panicked state.

"Em's, wake the fuck up, I've made you breakfast and I want to go shopping alright?" Emily heard a few more lines, quieter this time, which she took to be directed at James, Katie may not like her sometimes but the phrase 'shithead' was normally just saved for their little brother.

Emily was glad that even if Katie didn't know what was going on, she could time an interruption to perfection. Inevitably this was going to be a downfall, but right now as she swung her legs out of the bed and flicked the CD player off, Emily knew that it was a godsend.

Breakfast turned out to be a piece of slightly cold toast, with the butter and marmalade left in the middle of the table for her to lash it on herself, the tea was slightly cold but if she knocked it back in two gulps it didn't smart to badly.

"So, shopping then…" Emily ventured, unsure if she really wanted to escape her mind today with Katie, but the rest of the gang were probably already drunk, and that was not a good plan for this misty hazy day.

"Yeah, I need a killer dress, and some chips, this hangover is murder today, where did you go last night by the way? I text you but you didn't reply and then you were in bed when I got home…" Katie enquired; smothering her hands down her top to make sure the creases didn't detract from the outfit.

"Urm, Just ended up out with some of the psych lot that's all, didn't feel like getting blasted."

"Bet that was a thrilling night then, let me know next time yeah, everyone was asking for you." Katie murmured from the fridge, hanging from the handle she grabbed the last of the orange juice and knocked it back.

"Actually, it was a," Emily paused, letting a smile grace her lips, "really good night".

"Lovely, I'm so happy for you, but right now you are in your jam's, and I am totally ready to go, so hurry the fuck up and get changed will you."

p * * * /p

The shops seemed crowded and claustrophobic but Katie was keen to find the dress that would win all competitions at the party that evening. Some random from College was throwing the biggest bash of all at one of the big houses just out of town and the whole of the year had been invited. Emily wasn't sure if she really wanted to go, but Katie had pushed a dress on her and was intent on making them both look good.

"I've got stuff to catch up on, essays to write and stuff, why don't you go without me, you can hook up with the others there or something." Emily pleaded.

"We'll be back home in plenty of time for you to write some shit on a bit of paper before the party, it'll do you good, we'll look killer tonight."

Before Emily could respond she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she'd purposely left it out of reach for most of the day, to save herself from embarrassing herself any more and sending Naomi a text.

Flipping open her phone her heart leapt a little as she saw the blondes name etched across the screen in front of her.

_You being dragged to this party tonight? Eff won't let me say no, please come? N x_

A smile danced across her face, the fear from earlier was quickly dispelled. She ran off a quick reply before trying to pay attention to Katie, who had decided on three dresses and now was trying to find out which one showed off the most with the heels on from the shop.

_Currently shopping for said party with Katie; could do with a friendly face there. E x_

Within seconds her phone vibrated again, Katie's eyebrows raised at the speed with which her correspondent replied.

"Just organizing some stuff is all." Emily explained.

_- Friendly face just for you, see you there, N xx_

"So this party, is everyone going? " Emily asked, trying to hide the smile that was fighting to erupt across her face.

"Yeah, whole gang I reckon, even Lesbo might be rocking up I reckon." Katie twirled in front of the mirror; the dress hugging every curve of her like it had been painted on, the pattern highlighting her slim figure.

"Might be worth a shot then, can't waste the new dress really can I?"

"That is the attitude Ems, and this dress is the one, few cheeky shots before we go and you will be ready to PPAAAAARRRRRTTTTYYY!" Katie grinned at Emily, wiggling her bottom as she swished the curtain behind her and ducked into the changing room.

p * * * /p

The shower had cleared her head and the fresh smell of her body lotion made her feel like this evening was going to turn into a good one. It was the same feeling she got in the summer, when the evening sun was still warm and she went out, the warmth of the sun seemed to awaken something in her, it made her feel free and alive and ready for something, anything.

"ONE, TWO, THREE" on the signal the twins kicked back their fourth shot of vodka as the horn of the taxi signaled their ride. Grabbing their purses and keys they skipped down the stairs, shouting their goodbyes to anyone who was listening and let the door slam behind them.

It was only a short ride to the party so a few of them had clubbed together for a taxi, Panda and Thomas were already in the car so they gave the driver the directions and settled back to let the vodka take effect.

After a few minutes of idle chitchat they arrived at the party, falling out of the taxi they strutted up to the front door and found the noise already permeating the air. Pushing the door open they split up to find others, knowing that in the end the magnetism of the group always found them together again. Emily's heart skipped a little as she scanned the room, the music was pulsing already and a bar was set up just inside the door. Emily caught a glimpse of blonde hair and found herself staring at Naomi across the room.

The dress clung to Emily's curves, its deep blue contrasted with her hair so that her pale skin glowed in the delicate light. The black heels made her legs look especially long, and although the dress wasn't quite up to Katie's standard of pornography she couldn't admit that she felt sexy, in an understated way.

Catching Naomi's eyes from across the room she motioned to the drinks table and signaled to see if she wanted anything. Naomi made the thumbs up sign and smiled back, letting her eyes roam up and down Emily's body.

The heels that Katie had persuaded Emily to wear with this dress weren't particularly high, but they did make her walk more confidently, and with two glasses in her hand she couldn't cower around the edges of the room, instead she strode purposefully across to Naomi and handed her the extra drink.

"Hi," She shyly added.

"Hi," Naomi smiled.

"from one friend to another Em, might I just say," Naomi looked down at her shoes for a moment before finding the confidence to look up and catch Emily's gaze, "You look amazing, like utterly beautiful."

A shy smile danced across Emily's lips as she blushed and looked into her drink.

"Thanks, I guess making an effort to get people to notice me sometimes is worth it then."

"Everyone will notice you tonight."

Emily let her gaze drift up from her drink to find Naomi's, her smile finding itself in her eyes so that they sparkled bright against the delicate fairy lights that had been used to decorate the room.

"The most important person already has."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:** Itinerant Poet

**Title: **It's not that easy 8/?

**Pairing: **Naomily

**Rating: **M (for possible content later)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this; it's just what happens in my mind sometimes.

Naomi felt a blush dance across her skin, her drink felt suddenly heavy and she had to grasp it with both hands for fear of its dropping to the floor.

"Urm, thanks. I think. If you meant me. Obviously you could have meant anyone. Not like we're… anything…something…You could save me here you know?" Naomi spluttered.

"This is much more fun" Emily smirked, letting her fingers absent mindedly trace a pattern around the rim of the glass.

This movement had caught Naomi's attention and she couldn't' quite tear her eyes away, letting the slow movement entrance her into a daydream.

"Nai, you ok, where've you gone?" Emily let some concern drop into her voice, the blonde in front of her was seemingly in a trance, staring straight ahead, albeit a little downwards, with the blush from before slowly leaving her porcelain skin.

"What, sorry, was trying to work out what this sample was, you know, in the song," Naomi managed to keep a straight face, quickly taking a gulp of her drink to mask her lie.

"Right, yeah, of course, and its Peggy Lee…" Emily explained, just as the music turned form a gentle hum to a loud thumping bass throughout the house. The last of her words seems to dissolve into the air, getting carried away by the voice singing.

"You want to…. DANCE?" the last of Naomi's words had to be shouted, the deafening beats now a permanent fixture in this room of the house.

Emily stepped closer, her body now merely millimetres away, each tiny hair across her body standing to attention, she took one final gulp of her drink before replying, letting her proximity cause a new tension to flow between.

"If you're asking," Emily said, leaning in slightly so that Naomi could hear her, "Then I would definitely like to dance." With the shots from earlier coursing through her veins, Emily had found some confidence, she let her little finger graze over Naomi's, just teasing her with the contact. Naomi had held hands with plenty of people, but the fire that was currently burning from the contact with Emily was a whole new world of explosions.

Naomi's face lit up, and with a swift action she had necked the last of her drink, and slotted her cup nicely into Emily's empty one so her left hand was free. Naomi let a cheeky side smile dance over her lips as Emily realised what she had just done, and before she could pause long enough to loose her courage she grabbed the cups and chucked them onto the table just behind them. The room had been emptied, and just a few tables and the bar filled the vast space. Naomi couldn't even work out for a moment which room this was actually meant to be when the house wasn't filled with teenagers as she let her eyes wander around the ceiling decorations. Her arm suddenly jerked in its socket and looking down she found Emily smirking and trying to pull her towards the throng of dancers.

"YOU WANTED TO DANCE!" Emily shouted at her, her voice barely travelling the distance between them as Naomi noticed the temperature drop. Emily had been so close that the heat had built, and now with her body at arms length Naomi could feel the air moving passed her.

As they moved towards the mass off dancers they seemed to be enveloped, swallowed by the crowds of sweaty groups and individuals high on compounds and alcohol. The lights in the room were barely there, the odd pulse from a light by the DJ and the translucent glowsticks which marked the hardcore party goers.

Naomi had lost everyone else in the room, the view started and ended with Emily, and with the alcohol now coursing through her veins Naomi wasn't scared anymore. Reaching out her hand she captured Emily's fingers with her own, and twirled her around to the beats that were resonating around the white walls.

Out of the corner of her eye Naomi could see the rest of the party carrying on as if nothing had happened, she had been worried, even in her slightly drunk state, that others would care, it was too easy to blame everyone else. Things still felt dangerous to Naomi, when the excitement of her companion made the illicit hand holding feel like she was fighting a fire, where you wish you could sell the electricity because if you keep hold of it as your fingers graze hers you might just explode.

They danced like that for hours, each track effortlessly mixed together so they had no cue to suggest that a break might be in order. Their bodies had gradually moved so close together that it was as if they were living in the depth of the arctic, and the heat emanating from each others bodies was the only way to keep warm. Naomi's skin had started to tingle, each accidentally brush against Emily had shocked her brain into waking up, the colours around them seemed too vivid to be real, and for a short moment she wondered if there was something other than vodka in her drink.

They twirled, and danced, and spun and laughed until the sweat glazed their bodies. To Naomi her laugh was like an addiction. If it stopped for just one moment the air felt empty, the surroundings felt grey and pale and it was only when, after spinning her again and the laughter returned, could she relax. Naomi noticed that Emily's energy was lacking, the previous few hours of solid dancing, albeit the short stops for more drinks, had taken it out of them both and it seems as if the red head was ready for a rest.

"I could do with a sit down" Naomi said, her mouth dangerously close to Emily's ear, her skin just millimetres away from the red heads face. She could breathe in her perfume and drown in the smell of her, she had to fight the need to close her eyes and just breathe.

"Yeah, a rest would be good." Emily stopped dancing and stood still, her arms swinging gently by her side. If Naomi looked at her for too long she could feel the butterflies begin to take flight in her stomach, she had decided earlier that day that whatever happened at this party would happen for a reason, so with the small amount of courage she still had left she took Emily's hand in her own.

The crowds that had surged around them earlier now seems to part as Naomi led Emily out of the room, rather than go back out to the hallway and risk running into more drunken people they ducked out of the side door that lead to what could only be described as the dining room. It was not being used for its intended purpose as people sat around on the table, drinking and smoking.

Through another side door they found a small corridor and a set of steps leading up to the first floor, a servants staircase and rooms, here there were just a few revilers taking a few moments to get acquainted with each others bodies and mouths. Naomi felt her hand being gripped a little tighter as they weaved their way through and along the corridor.

At the end of the corridor, just before the doors came to an end Naomi found a small room, with just a single strip of fairy lights, the blue glow of them reflecting off Emily's dress so she radiated Sapphire. There was just a simple sofa, and a small bookshelf in the corner. An escape from the enormity of the rest of the house this room felt cosy, and lived in, the sofa with indents that seemed to sigh contented comfort. No-one had made it this far yet, the crazy dancing and wild drinking were still in full swing, it wouldn't be until early morning, when the sun started to rise that every flat, comfy surface would be strewn with revellers and their half dressed bodies.

"Now that looks like a good place to recover" Emily laughed, pulling Naomi into the small room and letting the door shut behind them, without the thumping bass that had travelled down the corridor the air was peaceful and almost calm.

"Does this count as another date?" Naomi interrupted, their conversation for the last half an hour had relaxed into a comfortable hum, as they settled into the sofa, impressing their own marks on the old fabric.

"I don't know, I guess so, though we didn't come together, so I don't know" The alcohol was wearing off and Emily knew that if she was too forward it may ruin the evening.

"I'd like it to be." Naomi let her gaze drop to her hands that where draped in her lap, they suddenly seemed much more interesting to her than before.

"Hey, look at me." Emily gently raised her fingers to graze Naomi's chin and pull it upwards so they faced each other. Although she didn't admit it Naomi was sure that the sudden contact had ignited just about every fire in the universe and they had all converged in her body.

"I'd like that too." Emily grinned, letting her fingers drop away so they were left, facing each other on the sofa, hands in their own laps, with the floor gently pulsing from the music below.

Before she could give Emily much chance to formulate another conversation Naomi found some courage, half hidden by the alcohol and intoxication that Emily seems to dispel over her. In one smooth movement, Naomi leant forward, and slowly, innocently captured Emily's lips with her own. The fireworks in her stomach were incredible and she revelled in the fizz that seems to dance across her skin. She held the kiss for just a moment, her lips delicately pressed to Emily's before she pulled away, her lips suddenly cold and lonely after the soft, strawberry flavour of Emily.

"Wow" Emily managed to sigh, quietly, as if only to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: It's not that easy

Pairing: Naomily

Author: Itinerant Poet

Rating: R/18 (for future chapters)

Chapter: 9/?

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins, or anything to do with it, this is just what happens in my head sometimes.

**p-/p**

For a moment nothing was said, the electricity just buzzed and hummed between them, connecting their sweaty bodies, and for a split second it felt as it they may be electrocuted, the spark between them just too powerful to ignore.

Their eyes burnt together, the deep brown chocolate melting into the searing blue oceans, each second, the faint tick of Emily's watch now a momentous crash in time, seemed to last hours.

"Well," Was all Emily seemed to manage after a while had passed.

"Are you ok? I…" Naomi smiled for a moment, letting the memory of the kiss flood her mind for a moment, the touch of Emily's body, just millimeters away, was such a high that she wondered if rather than talk, she could just say everything she ever wanted to say with another kiss.

"Wow" Emily muttered again.

"You said that already, I know I got skills but you're not suddenly dumb are you? I quite liked your intelligence…" Naomi grinned, gently poking Emily's leg so that her eyes snapped down to Naomi's finger, then up to meet her eyes, a shock looked flashed across her face before the blush crept up her neck to meet her red hair.

"No, I have words. It was just difficult to put them into sentences, you are incredibly beautiful." Emily let her eyes drop slightly, embarrassed by her admittance.

"Thank you, Emily, look at me, please." Naomi pleaded.

"I think we can definitely call this a date, if that's ok. I'd really like that." Emily looked back up to Naomi seeing her blue eyes dancing all over her face.

"Tonight has been perfect. Thank you." Naomi smiled, the alcohol slowly fading away, the electricity burnt a little of it out of her system from the kiss, and although she knew that tomorrow would be difficult, she knew that right at this moment, sat next to Emily, with the prospect of another kiss before the end of the night, made her much more comfortable with it all.

"I'm glad, do you mind if I kiss you again, because I really, really want to." Emily offered.

"I thought you'd never ask, but, can you promise me something, can we go somewhere, next week, somewhere where we're not going to be worrying that that handle is going to rattle and announce someone crashing out little party. Because… I…" Naomi tailed off, after looking Emily in the eye, and feeling her fingers trail across her hand, she had looked down, scared of what she was trying to say. The last drink seemed to have trailed into her legs, the burning warmth was draining out of her system, but knowing Emily was just mere centimetres away.

"Naomi, whatever tonight means, or doesn't mean, look at me." Emily ordered, her voice demanding Naomi's head to rise to meet hers.

"Naomi, I promise. But you have to promise me something, please don't run away, " Emily looked up, and for a moment it seemed as if the whole worlds heartbreak was burning in her eyes, without thinking, without really knowing Naomi leaned in, knowing that if, just for a second she could take that pain away, the fact that her heart felt like it might explode, that her chest felt like someone was sitting on it, that might go away if she just pressed her lips to Emily's and felt the warmth there.

The spark from before was by no means diminished as Naomi gently pressed her lips to Emily's, the passion and desire that had been coursing through her veins just minutes before was once again burning her blood, even this seemingly chaste kiss, as she tried to convey to Emily that she wasn't planning on running anywhere, sent jolts through her system.

Pulling away slightly Emily rested her forehead against Naomi's and sighed, a quite, calm sigh.

"Hey, you ok?" Naomi asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Yeah, I could get used to kissing you, definitely get used to it." Emily smirked and pressed her lips to Naomi's again. Within seconds the kiss had deepened with Naomi taking advantage of their position by running her hand through Emily's hair, pulling her closer too her, without realising it Emily let out a small moan as Naomi's tongue grazed her lips, asking for permission. as the kiss deepened Emily inched closer, her leg now pressed against Naomi's so that she could run her fingers down Naomi's leg, trailing lazy patterns while her other hand held onto the sofa, she knew that if she didn't hold onto something solid she was likely to collapse from the heady excitement of kissing Naomi.

As the two girls let their bodies do all the talking, the door handle rattled in its frame for a second, the lock only half engaged, it hadn't be used for what must have been years and they had thought that it would at least deter people from attempting to explore this room too.

Naomi jumped from Emily so that she was at the other end of the sofa; the panic in her eyes obvious and her legs trembled slightly as she glanced at Emily.

Emily sighed, and looked down at the floor.

"If you are going to run, just get on with it, I should have known that you'd panic as soon as someone might think you're a lesbian." Emily's voice was laced with bitterness; she didn't even manage to look Naomi in the eye as she gave her the escape route she assumed she wanted.

"Emily, its not… I… " Naomi haltered, picking at the bottom of her top.

"Emily… Come with me… I'm not running away if you come with me, lets get out of here, lets dance. Please." Naomi offered, her hand snaking its way across the sofa until it was next to Emily's.

"Surely running away is running away, from all this." Emily gestured around the room, looking around at the lights and letting her gaze land on Naomi's face.

"I can't change over night, but please, let me just be with you tonight, let me hold your hand and enjoy tonight, tonight I can't not kiss you, I can't not be in the same room as you." Naomi admitted, letting her heart pour itself out to Emily and letting her gaze gradually rise to meet the girl opposite her.

Emily sighed; she let her fingers meet Naomi's on the sofa, feeling the electricity buzz through them.

"I'm scared too, I'm scared that this, me and you, feels too right." Emily offered.

**p-/p**

**_Thanks for being so patient, life seemed to get in the way but i'm hoping to keep up with the writing now, and once this one is finished i'll write some other naomily too! please R&R xx IP 3_**


End file.
